Many different techniques are being employed to enable wireless communication systems to increase data rates between wireless communication base stations and mobile units. One such technique is coordinated multipoint transmission. In coordinated multipoint transmissions, multiple geographically separated base stations may coordinate to provide joint scheduling and transmission to a single mobile unit and/or to provide joint processing of signals received from the mobile unit. Allowing multiple base stations to communicate with a mobile unit may improve signal reception and transmission and increase data throughput, such as when the mobile unit is located between the base stations.
Additionally, precoding of data signals sent from a transmission point, such as a base station, to a mobile unit allows a wireless communication system to compensate for signal loss of the data signals and to improve data throughput. In wireless communication systems, the precoding of data signals may be performed at a transmission point during downlink transmissions, but either the transmission point or a mobile unit may determine a precoding scheme, referred to as a codeword, that may be applied by the transmission point to the data signals.
Wireless communication systems that provide support for coordinated multipoint transmissions, that is transmissions to a single mobile unit from multiple transmission points, may have the mobile unit or transmission points determine the precoding scheme. In some circumstances, a wireless communication system may have a mobile unit determine the codeword to maintain backwards capability with other communication techniques and equipment employing other standards. In these circumstances, a wireless communication system employing coordinated multipoint transmissions may have a mobile unit determine a codeword for each of the coordinated transmission points. The mobile unit may select the codewords for the coordinated transmission points from a set of predefined codewords. To select the codeword for each transmission point, the mobile unit may make an exhaustive search of the set of codewords. This exhaustive search may be time and resource intensive.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.